


Late Night Gaming

by nekosettsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Light overstimulation?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So I figured I might as well finish and post it., These two live in my head rent free, They/them Banri, this has been in my drafts for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosettsu/pseuds/nekosettsu
Summary: Banri just wants to play their game in peace, but it's clear Juza wants to do something else.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Late Night Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Banri?

It’s late, 12:01 am to be exact, and for Banri, that means gaming time. Laying flat on their stomach in Juza’s bed with his arms out holding his switch and head resting on a pillow, they’re all too focused on his rhythm games. 

Juza, on the other hand, has something else in mind. He watches intently at his partner as he plays... whatever game they’re playing tonight, gaze shifting to their boxer-clad ass every now and then. Banri’s not wearing much, only wearing his underwear and a slightly oversized Pastel*Palettes shirt that just so happened to roll up enough for their ass to be out for their roommate to see. Juza should be used to this, as Banri hardly wears pants in their room during the summer like this but now... It’s like the universe is testing him.

He shouldn’t do this now, Banri’s focused on his game, but... They’ll be okay with it, right? Banri’s a bit of a whore, they’ll be fine (hopefully). “Settsu...” Juza mumbles before sitting up and straddling Banri’s legs to squeeze the other’s ass. Banri gasps, almost dropping their switch while kicking a leg up to hit Juza’s back. They quickly pause their game and look back at their boyfriend, scowling fiercely.

“What the FUCK are you doing? You broke my combo!” To which Juza squeezes their ass yet again with a sheepish look, avoiding Banri’s intense eyes as he moves off of his partner’s legs and onto his knees beside them. “...I wanna do it.”

“Do what? Fuck?”

“Yeah. I wanna have sex with you. Now.”

Banri’s face heats up for a moment at Juza’s bluntness, quietly reaching for the lube under their pillow and tossing it at their boyfriend. “Fine with me. I wanna keep playing though.” 

By the time Banri’s done talking, they’re already back to playing their weird anime girl game with his legs spread a bit wider than before. Juza simply nods, getting between their legs to slide Banri’s underwear off, squeezing their ass yet again. Banri’s like a squeaky toy - If you squeeze them, they squeak. Juza laughs softly at Banri’s reaction, slapping their ass just for the hell of it, earning another kick on the back. “Ow.”

“T-that’s your own fault!!”

“Maybe if you put your game down you wouldn’t be so pissy... Hatsune Miku can wait, you know.”

If Juza wasn’t on top of him, Banri would flip over and bite him - No one says that about Miku. Not even their own boyfriend. “Hatsune Miku waits for no one. She’s my queen, I’d do anything for her.” He glares at Juza, but it doesn’t have that intimidating effect due to the pink dusting his cheeks. “Even play her game while getting railed.”

Juza rolls his eyes at Banri’s Miku rambling. “Hatsune Miku isn’t real.” He starts, pulling his already hard cock out from his shorts and slicking himself up. “I don’t get why you love her so much. She’s just a bunch of pixels.”

That’s it. That’s the last straw. “Now listen here, you big purple son of a- AH!” Before they can finish yet another Miku rant, Juza’s pushing his cock into his ass. Their grip on their switch tightens and they notice the missed notes out of the corner of their eye. That’s downright unacceptable in their book. They begin tapping the notes, hardly being able to keep a combo with Oh You Know going on behind they. Taking it from behind is certainly different than up front, Banri moaning loudly when the tip of Juza’s cock hits his prostate dead on.

“You good down there? You’re... tight.” Juza mutters, voice deep and husky. He makes Banri lose focus on their game yet again. 

“I’m f-fine. Do your whore thing and let me play my game, geez.” Banri’s voice is already shaking, his words coming out as more of a whine rather than a cocky remark. Juza nods and slaps Banri’s ass before almost kneading it, beginning to move his cock inside of them, groaning into Banri’s heat.

Banri, of course, reacts strongly to this. “F-fuck...” They whine, messing up every note on his game. They really thought they’d be able to get yet another full combo and perfect score on Ghost Rule EX, but that’s proving to be damn near impossible with Juza drilling them just how they like it. That, and occasionally giving their ass a firm slap. If they can just tune Juza’s groans out and focus for just a minute or so more, it’ll be an easy win-

“I know you like it, Banri.” Banri freezes at the use of their first name, notes flying across the screen every which way, but they don’t care. “You can play your game later, I want you to feel good, too.” The FAIL sound effect plays in the background as the song ends, whatever. Juza’s right, they can play Project Diva later. “Get off of me and lay down on your back.” They slide their switch over to their bed before giving their boyfriend another (rather gentle) kick to the back. 

Juza simply nods and does exactly as Banri says while Banri themself slips out of their precious Pastel*Palettes shirt and straddles him. They’ve always been a bit of a tease, now grinding their ass down on Juza’s still hard cock. Banri’s ass, contrary to popular belief, is pretty fat - It’s good for squeezing and spanking. Juza loves it. Groaning, he reaches out to grab it, only for his hand to be slapped away by Banri, a shit eating grin on their face.

“Nope. You don’t get to touch me anymore, I’m in control now, honey. Consider this as a punishment for making me fuck up my game, alright?” 

Deserve, Juza thinks, blanking a little from what Banri just said. “...Fine.” It seems fair enough. Contrary to what he originally believed about Banri in bed, they can be rather submissive more than anything. Not really taking control, being more fond of letting the other party do all the work for them. This is a nice change of pace, though.

Banri smirks down at him before positioning his cock at their hole. They tease the tip a little, taking a deep breath in before going down on his dick. “Fuck, Hyodo. You’re still… s-so big.” They whine, trembling a bit from the initial shock despite having it in them just minutes before. Juza bites his lip when he bottoms out in Banri, their ass is tight as ever, it seems.

Banri starts moving soon enough, rocking their hips with near perfect rhythm and precision to hit their prostate just how they like it. At times like these, they like to call themself an “expert slut”, this being all but one of their little lies, as they begin to lose rhythm already. Juza smirks as he notices how undone Banri already is, taking this as an opportunity to get back in control. He pushes himself up on his elbows before grabbing Banri’s slim waist to push them back down on the mattress. Knowing how scheming and feisty Banri is, Juza takes the precaution of pulling his partner’s wrists over their head and pinning them down with one hand while the other rests on one of Banri’s cheeks. They told him that they liked it rough once, right? Might as well give it to them, Juza’s grip on Banri’s wrists tightening as he thrusts into them as hard as they can, muffling his lover’s moans with his own lips.

Needless to say, Banri’s overwhelmed. First Juza throws them off his lap, holds them down by their wrists, then does that? Looks like they underestimated how horny Juza was tonight. They’re not going to protes, they’re more into this kind of thing than they let on. Their kiss breaks soon enough, a trail of saliva forming between their lips as Juza admires how wrecked Banri looks with tears forming at the corners of their eyes and their cheeks pink like sakura mochi… Banri can be annoying, but like this, they’re just beautiful. Even the sounds they make are beautiful, like the way they moan like they’re purring or how they whine Juza’s name and a slew of pet names they’ll only call him. Banri’s a handful. 

“Juza…” Banri whines, wrapping their legs around Juza’s torso to pull him in closer. “..Can you cum inside me? It’s.. hot.” This is something Juza’s done before and while they know very well that he can’t get Banri pregnant, the thought still crosses his mind more than he’d like to admit. 

“..Okay.” His climax is already approaching steadily, that familiar heat growing in his abdomen. He’s noticed that whenever his climax comes, Banri’s is always close ahead, behind, or even at the same time. So with that in mind, he releases his lover’s wrists and moves his hand down to stroke their cock. As Juza thought, that was Banri’s undoing, with them crying out their boyfriend’s name as they released themself on their torso.

Banri, only vaguely aware of what’s going on, fades in and out of consciousness for a good 5 seconds before realizing with a gasp that Juza’s still moving. Harder than ever even. This is all pretty vanilla, but it still feels like too much for the already fucked out Banri “Juza, Juza.. Fuck, please… Please cum in me, I feel like I-I’m gonna break..!”

And that’s it for Juza, haphazardly wrapping his arms around Banri’s torso and thrusting hard into them one last time as he releases it all inside of them with a growl, With Juza now close enough for them to hold, Banri latches onto their lover’s back and digs their nails into it enough to leave marks. 

“Banri..?’’ Juza’s reasonably concerned about Banri, feeling them tremble from cumming and being filled with cum. “...Are you okay?”

It takes a moment for Banri to reply, still catching their breath from all of that. “Y-yeah… ‘S good…” Juza sighs with relief, making their way out of Banri’s arms to pull out. There’s his cum dripping out of Banri’s hole, and while it is extremely hot like Banri said it was, they need to go clean it up before they make a bigger mess than they already have.

“Hey, let’s go get you cleaned up- Oh.” Banri’s asleep. They’re probably exhausted and it’d be rude to wake them (and they’re antsy when woken up from a nap), so Juza guesses a shower can wait. He closes Banri’s legs and grabs the blanket from the other side of the bed, pulling it over both of them as he puts an arm around his sleepy partner. “Goodnight, Banri. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cue a very embarrassed and sore Banri the next morning along with an overly doting and caring Juza...


End file.
